


say please again

by raregoose



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, M/M, Nickname Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, blake wheeler is ruining my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-23 14:11:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17684966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raregoose/pseuds/raregoose
Summary: Mark wins the game in the shootout. Blake wants to reward him.





	say please again

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo Blake Wheeler decided to go on record saying that besides "Wheels", his other nickname is "Sir Wheeler", because apparently he's intent on destroying my entire life. Also, my phonetics professor played a recording in class of someone saying "say please again" and then... this happened.
> 
> this whole thing is about 2 people in an established relationship doing something a little kinky and dom/subby so please note that this is all previously negotiated and not coercive. idk i hope it doesnt read that way, when blake's like "you're coming to my room tonight", that's a code for them to be like "your shootout winner was sexy, wanna fuck?" and not him coercing mark in any icky way! please don't coerce anyone into sex!
> 
> their safeword is definitely like... "thorburn"
> 
> anyway yeah here's mark and blake getting a good nut in after a pretty little shootout winner, i've never written pwp before so like... there's a first for everything i guess

Mark has the game on his stick, and he wins it; a shootout winner after a third period comeback, and it feels better than anything. Blake skates out to hug him at full speed and knocks the wind out of him when they collide, cheers and profanities spilling out of his mouth.

They spin across the ice in glee, everyone yelling and celebrating. They’re on a high in the locker room, singing along to the victory music and whooping as they dress and head out to the bus.

Mark’s first on the bus by virtue of chance, Blake close behind him. He ambles about halfway down to where he usually sits, but Blake stops him before he dumps his stuff and sits by grabbing his shoulder.

“You’re coming to my room tonight.” Blake’s grasp is firm.

Mark feels a shiver down his spine. He is suddenly hyperaware, the hair on his arms standing up under his suit. He nods.

The rest of the guys file on the bus behind them, joking and laughing, but Mark can’t focus. He can feel Blake staring at him from the back of the bus, his gaze boring into his head. Mark knows what happens next. He folds his hands in his lap and waits for the bus to make it back to the hotel. He knows Blake will reward him for being good, but only if he’s patient.

Back at the hotel, Mark sits on his own bed and watches the clock for five minutes. It’s the same every time. They come back to the hotel, Mark waits five minutes, and then he goes to Blake’s room.

Five minutes pass.

Mark doesn’t need to knock. The door opens for him. Blake’s suit jacket is off; he’s unbuttoned his white shirt a few buttons and rolled the sleeves up to the elbow. Mark steps past him into the room, kicking off his shoes, and Blake closes the door. Mark turns to face him. He’s still fully dressed, all the way to his tie. Blake walks around him, circling him slowly like a shark in the water.

The jacket goes first. Blake stands behind Mark and strips it off him, discarding it on the floor. He reaches his arms around Mark, their bodies pressed against each other, Mark’s back touching all the way down Blake’s firm and broad torso. He pulls off Mark's tie and tosses it aside, then undoes the buttons of Mark’s shirt slowly, starting at the top, trailing his fingers against the skin at his neck.

Mark presses back against him, desperate for the contact. He rolls his head back against Blake’s shoulder. Blake wraps one hand around the base of Mark’s neck while he continues popping buttons with the other. He doesn’t press, but just holds it there, maintaining the skin-on-skin contact.

When all the buttons are undone, Blake reaches inside Mark’s shirt to explore his torso, running his hand over the thin undershirt fabric. He reaches Mark’s nipples, brushing his fingers across them. The sensation is strange through the fabric, and Mark shudders against Blake. He grinds his ass back against his half-hard dick and Blake ever so slightly tightens his grasp on Mark.

“Wait,” he says. Mark breathes deeply, nearly heaving. Blake pulls the button down off. He reaches his hands up under the undershirt, feeling Mark’s torso with nothing between them. Mark steels himself, concentrating, determined to not get overexcited. 

“Good,” Blake says. “You’re so good.” He pulls Mark’s undershirt off. He touches Mark chest, the hair growing between his pecs, his solid abdomen. Mark stands straight, not moving his own hands. He’s not allowed to touch, not yet.

When Blake is finished touching Mark’s torso, he pulls away, leaving Mark shuddering for his touch. He circles Mark again. He steps back toward him, this time face-to-face, and Mark is breathless when Blake reaches down to his belt and undoes the buckle. As he pulls it out of its loops with one hand, he runs the other over the front of Mark pants, thumbing the button and brushing his fingers lower over where Mark's dick is pressing hard against the fabric.

This is not their first time, but Mark is still on a hair trigger for him. He wants it, so badly. He wants to be good for Blake, for his captain. He wants to make him feel good the way it feels good to play with him on his wing.

Blake pops the button of his slacks and unzips them, relieving some of the pressure on Mark's dick. He lets out an aborted gasp and nearly grinds his hips forward on instinct, looking for the friction, but he knows not to move, not yet. Blake pushes his pants down and Marks steps out of them the way he knows Blake wants him to. 

Blake pauses again to look him over, his tensed abdomen and thighs strong from skating. Mark's only in his boxer briefs and socks while Blake is still fully dressed, and his heart pounds at the exhibitionism of it, like he's on display for him. Blake puts a hand on Mark's shoulder, and he barely needs to push before Mark is falling to his knees, knowing exactly what he wants.

Mark's hungry for it; he leans forward and mouths at the front of Blake's pants. Blake reaches down and catches Marks chin in his hand. He tilts it upward and smirks down at him.

“Be patient, now,” he says, and Mark nods. “I know you can be good for me.” Mark nods faster, desperate to please him.

“Tell me what you want, baby,” Blake continues, pulling off his own belt.

“Please,” Mark breathes. “Please fuck me, sir.” He's looking up at Blake, and he knows that it'll get him going, the swear words that Mark saves just for him, the nickname that's funny in the locker room until Mark whispers it and makes it something else entirely.

Blake, still holding Mark's chin, shifts to put his thumb on Mark's tongue, and Mark wraps his lips around it and sucks.

Blake pops the button and unzips his pants. With his free hand, he pulls his heavy and half-hard dick out of his boxers. “Say please again.”

Mark releases his lips from Blake's thumb with a wet pop. “Please fuck me, sir,” he begs. “Please, I need you, I need it.”

He's growing dangerously close to babbling, but before he can, Blake steps forward and presses the head of his dick against Mark's lips, and Mark opens for it right away, cutting off his speech to suck it in as far as he can. He's gotten pretty good at this over time. He breathes through his nose and relaxes his throat, swallowing Blake back as far as he'll go, lathing his tongue along the underside, reaching up with his hands to twist around the base and roll his balls.

Mark loves feeling Blake's dick grow in his mouth, long and thick and spreading Mark's lips obscenely. As it reaches full hardness, he pulls back to focus on the head, working his tongue and lips around it just like Blake likes. Blake groans and runs his fingers through Mark’s hair, starting at his hairline, eventually getting a hold of it and pushing Mark’s head back until he pulls off Blake’s dick.

“On the bed,” Blake says, nodding at it. “On your stomach.”

Mark does as he’s told, lying prone and facing the headboard. Blake climbs on the bed behind him, and Mark can feel the bed sink where Blake has straddled his thighs. He palms at Mark’s ass through his underwear, massaging him with his hands. He curls his fingers around the waistband, teasing Mark for a moment before pulling them down, pushing back off the bed to strip them all the way off.

From the bed, Mark can hear the shifting noise of Blake shedding his own clothes, and rustling of him digging through his bag. The bed sinks again as Blake climbs back up, resting back again on Mark’s legs. There’s a click, the unmistakable opening of the lube. 

“What do you need, baby?” Blake says.

In response, Mark whines and lifts his hips, sticking his ass in the air, beckoning Blake. In response, Blake chuckles lowly and runs a finger down between Mark’s cheeks, rubbing against his hole. Mark gasps for air and turns over his shoulder to see, but Blake leans forward and kisses his brow before gently pushing on his shoulder so he’s facing front again.

“Let me take care of you.” Blake’s fingers are lubed and he pushes one into Mark, just to his knuckle. It’s tight and the lube is cold but Blake adds more and pushes deeper, working his finger all the way. He pauses. “Good?”

“Yes, yes, good, please more,” Mark whines.

“Please more… what?” Blake’s being cheeky, but Mark is so hard and so desperate for it that he doesn’t even think twice before it’s tumbling out of his mouth.

“Please more, _sir_ , please fuck me.”

With that, Blake starts fucking him with his finger, working in and out before he’s satisfied enough to tease Mark’s hole with a second. More lube, and the second enters him, and Mark grinds down against the bedsheet, leaking all over it and his own stomach. Blake works the two fingers in him, slick and hot, and when he bends them just right he hits Mark’s prostate, and Mark moans.

At Mark’s reaction, Blake focuses with an in-game intensity on that one spot, dragging his fingers against it. He scissors and works the prostate, and when he leans over Mark to kiss the back of his neck, Mark nearly comes right then, it’s so perfect.

But Blake grants Mark a reprieve by pulling back, and working in a third finger. They stretch and spread Mark so deliciously, and he rocks back against them, longing for the real thing, not just fingers. He stretches around Blake but it’s not enough, not nearly enough.

“Need, ah, need more, hurry up,” he groans, growing impatient.

In an instant, Blake withdraws, removing his fingers and sitting up, depriving Mark of the skin contact. “Say please,” he says, and his voice is thick.

“ _Please_ ,” Mark begs, his body hot and aching for it. “Please sir, give it to me.”

Blake lets out a primal noise of desire and is back on top of Mark, his fingers back inside, thrusting even faster than before, stretching Mark and pressing against his prostate over and over. Mark can’t do anything but pant and moan a chorus of repeated ‘yes’es.

He removes his fingers, and Mark hisses at the emptiness, but not for long, because fingers are replaced with the head of Blake’s dick pressing against his entrance. Mark moans a “please”, and the head slips in, just enough to tease him, not nearly enough. Blake fucks him just with the head, in and out shallowly.

“So good, so good for me,” Blake says, his voice husky. Mark can’t do anything but rock against him, trying to get him deeper, rutting his own dick against the sheets.

Blake bends over him and holds him at his biceps, pinning him down. “Be a good boy,” he says.

“Y-yes sir,” Mark pants.

Blake fucks into Mark, sheathing himself all the way to the base. After a second of holding it there and breathing in time, Mark squeezing around him as he gets used to the bigger intrusion, Blake pulls back out to just the head, before starting to fuck him in earnest, setting a quick pace.

When it’s like this, it’s always fast. It’s hungry and desperate and Mark can’t get enough. Mark rocks with him, matching Blake’s rhythm, fucking himself back onto his dick and grinding himself off on the bedspread. He can’t move his upper-body, what with Blake pinning him down by his biceps, pressing his whole body weight on him, and it just keys him up more, knowing his captain has total control over him, that he’s being good for his captain.

“Fuck, you feel so good,” Blake groans, fucking him earnestly. Mark moans into the sheets, tightening around Blake as he feels himself get close.

Blake pulls all the way out, then, and Mark whines, pushing his ass back. But Blake has other plans; he grabs Mark and flips him over. Mark bounces on the bed, and they’re face to face, Blake’s eyes dark with lust and his mouth set in a determined line.

He grabs Mark’s thighs and pushes them up and apart, Mark spread on display for him, his dick hard and leaking on his stomach. Blake leans back down on Mark, one hand holding down his arm, the other working on re-inserting his dick.

As he slips back in, earning a moan from Mark, Blake says, “wanted to see your face. Wanted to see you blushing for me, asking for me.”

He fucks into Mark, and Mark wraps his legs around Blake’s waist. “Y-yes, yes sir, please, please fill me up. Gonna come, I’m so close.”

“Uh-huh?” Blake asks, grinning. “Gonna come on my dick? You’re so good, such a good boy for me.”

He fucks into Mark faster, re-setting the blistering pace, and Mark shakes. At the new angle, Blake’s dick pounds into his prostate repeatedly, and they’re breathing into each other’s mouths, the air hot and tense. Mark tightens everywhere, feeling himself about to come, and Blake reaches down to jerk him off, fast and in time with the thrusts against his prostate.

“Y-yes sir, right there, gonna come,” Mark babbles, gasping and feeling his core and thighs tense.

Mark doesn’t last another three seconds before he’s shuddering and coming hard all over his stomach, squeezing around Blake as he fucks and jerks him through it. Tears spring to his eyes, and he arches his back on the bed, riding through his orgasm.

As he comes down, Blake falls forward, caging in Mark’s face with his forearms and catching him in a kiss, wet and sloppy as he keeps fucking him, his pace losing rhythm as he draws close himself. With his arms free, Mark reaches up and around Blake’s back, digging his nails in, feeling overstimulated.

Blake’s kissing him hard, and his hips stutter, and Mark locks his ankles around the small of Blake’s back, squeezing him close and holding him inside.

“Come inside, sir, please,” he breathes, and that pushes Blake over the edge with a groan. He’s coming hot inside Mark, balls deep and holding perfectly still as his breathes heavily and rides it out.

Blake slips out, and he flops down on top of Mark unceremoniously. He kisses Mark’s neck gently, and Mark pets his hair, feeling thoroughly fucked out and sleepy.

“You’re the best, Scheifs,” Blake says, lifting his head to look Mark in the eye. Mark smiles and gives him a peck.

“You’re not so bad yourself.”

Blake smiles too, and fondly puts his hand on Mark’s cheek, brushing his thumb along it. “Wanna shower?”

Mark groans and pulls Blake toward him, pushing his face into his neck and giving Blake a playful nip where neck meets shoulder. “No,” he says, pouting and running his foot along Blake’s calf. “Wanna lie here with you a little while longer.”

“Okay.” Blake noses Mark’s cheek and lies with him quietly, petting his hair. Mark exhales slowly and holds Blake in his arms, savoring the perfection of the silent moment.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! you can find me on tumblr and twitter @ raregoose !


End file.
